


Mind Reading

by heartfeltword



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Begging, Deepthroating, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfeltword/pseuds/heartfeltword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanford wanted to play a little game with his computer terminal in his private study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Reading

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck was the thing called Ford used on Dipper? Yea that thing. Have some smut.

stanford/reader

 

You let out a low whimper desperate for this torture to be over with. You never expected Stanford to be so cruel - so beautifully cruel. He smiled innocently up at you from across the room, “Something wrong, love?”

The machine behind you that was scanning your thoughts started to go nuts.  _ I need you! I need to cum! Make it stop! I can’t take much more! _ Your thoughts prattled off into the dimly lit room, you just whined and shifted your hips.

“Aw, but you’re doing so well! Almost 60% done!”

_ Fuck you! Fuck you! I need to cum!  _

Ford just smirked at you before he went back to writing in his journal.

You whined and struggled against your bonds. You’d been tied down to an uncomfortable wooden chair with a vibrator pressed just barely against your clit. It was enough to keep you right on the edge but no matter how you moved or wiggled you couldn’t get enough stimulation to actually cum. So you had been whimpering and pleading for Ford to stop this as your body flushed and became soaked in sweat.

Despite neither of you really speaking the room was anything but quiet. The vibrator was constantly buzzing against your sensitive skin and against the edge of the chair between your legs. The machine was prattling off all the thoughts and wants you weren’t able to say as you moaned and struggled in the chair.

_ Ford, Ford, Stanford _ . Your thoughts whines as you shifted your hips around in the chair. Ford didn’t look up from his journal.  _ You son of a bitch! Ford! _ That got his attention. He smirked at you.  _ I wanna cum! _

Ford clicked his tongue at you but his eyes roamed your naked body.  _ I need. I need. I need _ . He laughed and got up from the chair. You started to pant as he slowly made his way over to you. He bent down so he was eye level with you. “What’s the matter, love?”

You whimpered.  _ I need to cum! I want to cum! Please. Please. Stanford. God you’re so hot. Please _ .

He laughed and patted your cheek. “You’re doing so well though and,” he glanced up at the screen behind you that was reading out every thought, “you’ve made it to 75%, don’t you want to get to 100%?” His dark eyes roamed your body, “Don’t you want to be a good girl for me?”

_ Yes! Yes! Yes! I’ll be good! Please. _

He leaned forward and captured your lips in a hot kiss. You moaned against him and rocked your body trying to get any stimulation.

_ More! More! Oh God… I love you. _

He pulled away far too soon and went back to his chair but he didn’t look back to his journal. Instead Stanford crossed his legs and watched you writhe on the chair. You tossed your head back and moaned as loud as you could.

_ You like it when I’m loud. I’ll be loud for you. _

He laughed, “We should do this more often, love.”

_ No! Yes! _ You were torn.

Stanford locked eyes with you and you whimpered. Even from across the room you could see the dangerous look in his eyes. He shifted in his chair a little, uncrossed his legs and started to unzip his pants. You panted as you watched with hungry eyes as he shifted his pants down his hips and gripped his hard cock in his massive hand.

“My eyes are up here, darling.” Stanford teased as he lazily stroked himself.

_ Fuck you. I like watching. God more.  _ Your eyes darted between his hungry look and watching him jerk off. You found your hips moving in time with Ford’s hand, if he picked up the pace you did too.  _ I want it. I want to _ .

“What do you want?” His breath was husky as he slowed his pace.

_ I want to fuck you. I want that cock so far down my throat I can’t breathe. I want to cum. I want. _

Ford laughed, his voice deep and booming. “You want this cock in your mouth, baby?”

_ Yes yes yes _ . You moaned loudly.

“Hm…” He thought about it as he slid his hand up his cock and twisted his wrist right at the top. He groaned and his eyes fluttered shut for a bare moment.

_ God. So hot. So good. More _ .

Ford stared you down as he pulled his hand down his cock and fondled his balls. You panted.

_ More. Stanford. More. Please _ .

“More?” He taunted you before he picked up the pace and stroked his dick hard and fast. Ford started to moan and buck his hips into his own hand.

_ Yes. God. Ford’s so hot. So good. _

He gave a breathy laugh as he worked himself more. You watched with intense focus. You almost forgot about the vibrator pressed to you until he turned the speed up ever so slightly with the wireless control. You gasped and threw your head back as your hips started to rock forward once again.

“Almost done, baby…” Ford was having a hard time talking as he continued to stroke himself. “What do you want when you get to 100%?”

_ You! You! That cock! Shove it down my mouth! Shove it in my pussy! I don’t care I need it. I need to cum _ .

“P-please!” You begged.

He slowed his pace down and smirked at you. “You’re so needy aren’t you?”

_ Fuck you! Fuck me! I hate you! _

He laughed, tossing his head back as his hand stilled. “I never would have thought you thought all these things while so worked up. You’re usually so quiet just moaning for me but your mind is going wild isn’t it, baby?”

You whimpered. Ford stood up and stripped out of his clothes. He even took the time to fold everything.  _ You nerd! _

“Oh, insults? I can just leave.” He teased but continued towards you. He wouldn’t stop now. His hard cock was bouncing ever so slightly as he walked. “You wanna bet I won’t stop, darling? I’ll walk away right now and leave you just like this.” He stopped in front of you and nudged your foot with his.

Your eyes locked onto his cock almost at eye height. Your mouth was starting to water and you felt your jaw drop. You wanted it so bad. A tiny little  _ Ding _ sounded behind you and Ford practically tore off the headgear and threw it to the ground. He pressed his knee between your legs and  _ finally _ held that vibrator closer to you. You screamed and tossed your head back as Ford shifted and grabbed the top of your head.

“This is what you wanted, right, baby?” He panted as he stroked his cock right in front of your face.

You didn’t need to be told twice. You leaned as close as you could and licked just the tip of his dick. It was starting to leak and you lapped it right up. He pressed closer and you allowed his thick length to slide right into your mouth. You moaned around it and rocked your hips down into his knee and the vibrator. Ford threaded those thick hands into your hair and held you close as he started to fuck your mouth. He knew when to pause long enough for you to suck in a breath before going back at it. He nudged his knee and the vibrator pressed against your clit.

You were close. Your whole body was getting tense. You moaned around Ford’s cock and felt your fingers and toes start to clench and unclench.

“Close?” Ford breathed, slowing down just a hair.

You whined and slurped loudly at the tip of Ford’s cock. He pulled out and grabbed the vibrator with one hand and his dick with the other. He pressed it against your clit and stroked himself fast. You couldn’t take your eyes off Ford’s own eyes as you got closer and closer to the edge. Ford’s eyes fluttered shut and he let out a low groan. That did it.

Your head threw back as you screamed. Your hands gripped the edge of the chair as your body rocked through the orgasm. As you came down Ford pulled the vibrator away and turned it off while he stroked himself. Sometimes you were amazed at how well Ford was able to multitask but you couldn’t do that right then as you gasped for air and came down from your high.

A few hard strokes and Ford was cumming. He moaned as hot, thick streaks of cum painted your body. He milked himself through his orgasm until he was panting just as hard as you were. For a moment you just stared at one another until he smiled and bent to kiss you.

“That was… hot.” You panted.

Ford hummed as he started to untie your wrists. “Were the bonds too tight?” He massaged the red marks.

“Just fine.” You whispered.

“Good, I was worried.” He knelt and untied your ankles but before he stood up he placed his hands on your knees and held your gaze. “Was that good? Would you want to do that again?”

“Yea, only next time,” You leaned forward and pulled his face closer to yours, “you’re gonna be the one strapped to this chair.” He smirked at you before you kissed him hard. “Now let’s go shower, Stanford.” 


End file.
